Relina vs. Walt Mart
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: Relina se fait refuser l'accès au magasin Walt Mart durant le temps des Fêtes, venez voir sa vengeance!!! R


**Relina vs. Walt Mart**

***Appartement des 5 gars, tout le monde est là (donc 7 personnes)

Voix à la télévision: «Au télé journal ce soir, nous vous annonçons en grande primeur la présence de la princesse Relina Peacecraft dans notre chère métropole pour le temps des fêtes. John à vous.»

John: «En effet, voilà justement la princesse qui arrive en ville. Elle a décidé de faire du bénévolat aujourd'hui au Wal Mart du grand boulevard. Je suivrai l'évènement pour nos chers téléspectateurs. Comment? Il semblerait que la direction du grand magasin refuse de laisser entrer la princesse et la Presse. Quoi!?! Ils ont engagé un Père Noël à la place? C'est scandaleux, la direction refuse son aide devant le public assemblé. Le Père Noël prendra donc les fonctions de superviseur de l'ordre et de distributeur de cannes de bonbons. À vous…»  MUTE

«HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA» venant de tout le monde (même Trowa)

Quatre: « Pauvre Relina!!! C'est l'humiliation nationale!!!» qui se tenait les cotes.

Duo: « C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie!!!VIVE LE PÈRE NOËL!!!» Il se roulait par terre.

Heero ferme sans attendre son cellulaire rose bonbon. (Devinez il vient d'où)

Wufei: «Stupide Onna!  hahahaha…»

Rei: «Il fallait bien qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour, ya pas grand monde qui l'aime!!!»

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

«DRING!!! DRING!!! DRING!!!»

Duo: « Quelqu'un répondez!!! Je plus tenir debout!!»

Misha: «Allo?»

À l'autre bout de la ligne: «WOUINNNNNN!!! SNIF!!! SNIF!!! Igni Snif monztre Snif venzeance Snif…»

Misha: «Chut!!! C'est Relina!!! Quoi!?! T'es sérieuse? C'est pas vraiment ton genre de faire ça? Ah pas toi! Nous!?! WOW!!! T'es sur? Ah Oui? Marché conclu!!! Ok!!! Cet après midi!!! SUPER!!!!!! Bye!!! »

Heero: « Que voulait-elle???» parlant pour les autres, car ils avaient tous arrêté de rire.

Misha: « Une vengeance et ça risque d'être amusant. Qui veut participer? »

Duo: « Quoi? On ne va tout de même pas aller manifester au Wal Mart au nom de Relina? »

Misha: « Non! Tout sera fait au nom du Père Noël!!!» lança-t-elle avec des yeux mystérieux. 

Rei: « Qu'est ce qu'on a en échange??? »

Misha: « 2 mois sans Relina. Elle ira faire sa publicité de service à la communauté dans d'autres villes plus reconnaissantes et aura à rebâtir sa réputation, ce qui nous donne environ 2 mois de vacances. Et sinon…elle viendra ici pour pleurer et se plaindre que le monde est cruel et non pacifique et bla bla bla. Elle sera en particulier collée sur toi Heero! Alors qui est avec moi??? »

***Une heure plus tard, tout le monde est réuni dans le salon et reçoit ses ordres de Misha

Misha : «Ok.  Tout le monde comprend ce qu'ils doivent faire? »

Tous : « Oui! »

Misha : « Super!  Allons y! »

***Tout le monde est au Wal Mart qui a refusé de laisser rentrer Relina Peacecraft.

Misha : « Oubliez pas, on a que 10 minutes pour accomplir nos taches.  Si vous n'êtes pas de retour à la camionnette à temps, Wufei partira sans vous donc soyez de retour à temps. »

***Et que la vengeance commence!!!  BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Vengeance numéro 1 : Duo

Duo était déguisé en Père Noël et il se faufilait dans le magasin à la recherche de caméras de sécurité.  En trouvant une, il y fit pleine de grimace en se donnait des tapes sur les fesses.  Après quelque minutes d'amusement, il coura vers la section des vêtements et se cacha dans les raques.  Maintenant, il ne fallait plus qu'une victime vienne regarder les vêtements.  Quand une dame vint finalement, il commença a répété : « Choisit moi!  Choisit moi! »  La femme, un peu effrayée, alla regarder quelque part d'autre pendant que Duo se couvrait la bouche essayant de ne pas se faire entendre.

Vengeance numéro 2 : Trowa

Dès que Trowa est entré dans le magasin, il parti directement vers la section des électroniques où se retrouvait tous les cadrans et les horloges.  Subtilement mais rapidement, il mit l'alarme de chacun et mis le temps de sonnerie à des intervalles de 10 minutes.  Ensuite, il trouva une station de musique quétaine et mis le volume de chaque cadran au max.  Il parti de la section des électroniques aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

Vengeance numéro 3 : Quatre

Quatre était aussi déguisé en Père Noël. Il se dirigea vers les cartes et les papiers d'emballage.  Il fit d'abord semblant de regarder les différents motifs quand il prit un des rouleaux à emballer et lança un duel au monsieur qui était à côté de lui.  Lorsque celui si l'ignora, Quatre lui donna un coup par dessus de la tête.  Ceci par contre donna lieu à un combat de rouleaux qui attira une foule.  Quand Quatre vit quelques employés s'approcher de lui, il lança son rouleau a quelqu'un d'autre et se sauva vers une autre section du magasin : la pharmacie.  Il prit son gros sac rouge qui était attaché à sa taille et commença à le remplir de boîte de condoms.  Lorsqu'il en avait mis une bonne quantité de boîtes, il se promena dans le magasin et chaque fois qu'il passait à côté du panier d'un client, il ajoutait une boîte de condoms à leur achat.  Être déguisé en Père Noël et se promener avec un gros sac rouge avait tendance à attirer des petits enfants donc chaque fois qu'on lui demandait pour un cadeau, il leur donnait une boîte de condoms pour souffler des ballons. Chose certaine, il s'amusait énormément.

Vengeance numéro 4 : Rei

Lorsque Rei est entrée dans le magasin elle alla dans une section ou il y avait plusieurs employés. Être un bon employé chez Wal Mart c'est d'abord offrir son aide au clients, mais Rei n'était pas une cliente habituelle.  Quand un employé lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle commença a pleurer en disant : « Pourquoi vous me laissez pas toute seule! »  L'employé essayait donc de la consolé mais elle commença à pleurer plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse et qu'il parte.  Dès qu'il fut parti, elle arrêta de pleurer et elle fit comme si de rien n'était, avec un gros sourire aux lèvres.  Par contre, chaque fois qu'un message serait annoncé à l'interphone, elle se jetterait sur ses genoux et se tiendrait la tête. Elle commencerait alors à crier : « Non!  Encore ces voix! »  Elle aurait peut-être l'air d'une folle, mais elle s'amusait trop.

Vengeance numéro 5 : Heero

Heero avait une job qui tournait autour de l'infiltration. Il alla d'abord voir un des employé et lui dit d'une voix supérieur : « On a un Code 3 dans la section des cuisines! »  L'employé le regarda peut-être d'un air étrange, mais Heero lui donna un regard qui faisait tellement peur que l'employé parti immédiatement.  Il répéta ensuite la même chose à plusieurs employés et il commença à se faufiler entre les raques de vêtements comme un espion en fredonnant le thème de _Mission Impossible.  Il se faufila jusqu'à la section de chasse et commença à regarder les armes à feu. En regardant un calibre 42, il demanda à une des personnes qui travaillait là : « Excusez moi! Mais où sont les anti-dépressifs? »  L'homme eu soudainement très peur et alla chercher son patron, mais Heero était déjà parti pour faire d'autres misères._

Vengeance numéro 6 : Misha

Misha était aussi déguisée en Père Noël mais comparée aux autres, elle alla vers la section nourriture.  Elle prit un carton de jus d'orange et se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes.  Elle ouvra le contenant et fit un petit chemin sur le sol. Rendu aux toilettes, elle échangea les pancartes hommes et femmes de porte et finalement elle mit des M&M sur le sol en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Vengeance numéro 7 (bein, pas vraiment une vengeance) : Wufei

Wufei était stationné près de la sortie du magasin et attendait patiemment que les autres reviennent.  Il avait mis sa montre chrono pour être certain de ne pas donner 1 minute de plus aux autres.  Vu que Wufei ne croit pas vraiment au Père Noël, c'était contre son honneur de faire quelque chose avec un costume donc, c'était lui qui les sortait de leurs ennuis.  Un par un, ils revinrent et dès que le dernier fut revenu dans la camionnette, ils partirent en riant comme des malades.

***

Voix à la télévision: «On rapporte une cohue générale au Wal Mart aujourd'hui. Des Père Noël ont envahit le magasin pour faire du grabuge et faire paniquer la clientèle. La police n'a attrapé aucun suspect, mais croit que cela s'est produit à cause qu'ils ont osé refuser l'entrée à la princesse Relina Peacecraft ce matin…MUTE 

Relina dans son avion privé très loin de là: « Ils y penseront à deux fois avant de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. OÙ EST MON PSYCHOTHÉRAPEUTE???????????» cria elle à l'agent de bord qui passait.


End file.
